Beast at Core
by BabyRussia
Summary: Sakura has always been hiding in the shadows as a genin but finally decided to step up for her team. But what if she had a real reason to why she did the things she did. An organization? Lost past? The Jinchuuriki? The Mist and Stone? Missing nins?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey :) Please look at profile for facts. IMPORTANT**

I was forced on my knees with a loud thud and my arms were pulled up and held back in case I fought back. Another second passed and a red collar was forced on my neck hanging loosely like I was some starving dog. I glanced around taking in my surroundings, noticing nothing much has changed. Every inch of this large hideout was carved out of a mountain to perfection as the walls and rooms I recalled were like a home. This place, this disgusting place, was a place I use to call home. Not anymore. My new home was Konoha. But they didn't think so. He didn't think so.

"Sakura" a male voice spoke with calm and serenity. Like he knew he had control over me.

"Leader-sama…" I couldn't help but reply back in a small whisper. It was out of habit.

"You've been gone for far too long, and it seems that village has taken a toll on you." Leader-sama said ever so sweetly. He came out of the shadows from his thrown as I finally looked up above me following a staircase. He looked the same. His white long hair pulled back in a pony tail, a large cloud like scarf draped over his shoulders. But his eyes are what you should take notice. His eyes were that of blood red. Indicated what all red eyes do. A demon.

Sakura didn't speak. She just simply stared at her once leader. Something she wish was true. She was still under his command. Under his organization. She kept staring, realizing the nostalgic feeling sway over her. She couldn't help it, this place was her home for two years and she was given a new family to call hers. She was given a new name even. Sakura Haruno. Of the Haruno branch.

"Well then, seeing as how you won't negotiate, Kagari, take Sakura to the prison hole." With as snap of his fingers I was reluctantly dragged away down a spiral of stairs to a room and handcuffed to large ton weights that covered my four arm and legs. Obviously, they were preparing for this.

Just staring out the open hole serving as a window, I saw the moon still so far below me. Yes, this hideout wasn't a hideout on land, but a hideout carved above the skies at the peak of a rock mountain of no snow. Several minutes later four figures came in my room and stared at me as I was doing the same.

The oldest looking about 17 years old had very light ash looking blonde hair and black sunglasses. He was tan and worn a peach hood jacket and brown shin obi pants with regular sandals. The second oldest was about 15 years of age who had long navy blue hair tied back in a pony tail, fairly pale skin, and worn anbu like attire. The last two looked about 14 years old one with pink spiky hair and the other with black spiky hair grown out a little (will have pictures in profile). The one with ash hair spoke up first.

"Its been a while little sister." He said in a gently soothing voice noticeably showing excitement as well with his generous smile.

"Yeah, it has been Utua-nisan" Sakura spoke in a calm tone yet a smile graced her lips as she said his name. Silenced filled the air as a shadow of a cloud passed over them over the light from the moon. Sakura started to suddenly struggle out of her hand cuffs as the chains attached were pulling from the wall. "There's no use in trying Sakura. Those are ton weight hand cuffs. Even if you do have super inhuman strength." Said the one with the navy blue hair. She struggled some more showing her strength as she pulled from the wall and the chains couldn't take so much. More pulling was done and her back was curved inward trying to pull out the chains. Three of the boys stepped back except Utua. Sakura struggled more until a chain was close to freedom. Zoomed in to her emerald left eye it gleaned.

'Boom!' was the sound heard as the metal door was plunged off hitting the opposite wall in fury and smoke surrounded Sakura. Not waiting another second Sakura ran as fast as she could out of the hallways she is too familiar with. Seeing a dead didn't faze her, she didn't dare stop and instead jumped and crashed into the sky. Her petite frame of that of a 13 year old hang in the sky over the moon. Doing a flip, she skidded across the roofs of a cement wall and made her way across sand. Noticing chakra was not far behind she ran faster.

This proceeded for at least an 30 minutes until she glanced at a cliff. Trying to skid her way to turn away from the cliff, the ground below her crushed into boulders and the cliff ahead of her did as well. The next thing she knew she was flying in mid air feeling like time stopped as her eyes accidentally met those of an unknown shinobi, the same age as her and that seemed to looked of that from the Mist Village

Soul's POV

I was standing there with a katana in my hand in front of a missing nin. Just as I was about to attack, a loud explosion like sound happened and the cliff far above us completely collapsed like some mudslide. I saw figures in the air but the one that caught my eye was the figure in a white short robe falling in mid air. She was falling on her back and as I stared at her, her head looked down at me, well, up if you really think about it. She was upside down with her hair just swooping in her face. I was actually thinking about skippin this guy to go catch her until she caught her balance like a cat and only a few feet away from me did she stand. She landed like she was floating or something on one foot until she compose herself to land on both. It really felt like some nostalgic moment just happened one second and then the next she punched me in the stomach. My head head flew down in agony in fast movement and I could feel drops of blood coughing out of my mouth as my mouth opened in pain. I collapsed to the floor realizing she murmured a 'sorry' as she punched me. I then blacked out.

Beast at Core


	2. Chapter 2

Soul's POV

I woke up a while later (20 min) and noticed the missing nin lying on the gravel, apparently lifeless because his body was dripped in blood.. Though I don't exactly remember when I did this, I do remember the girl with short bubblegum pink hair. And I knew for a fact I wasn't going to let her get away with knocking me out on my mission.

Normal POV

Soul leaped through the thick fog as he made his way back to Kirigakure with the lifeless body draped over his shoulder. Cursing and mumbling under his breath, he finally made it to the top hill that made its way down to the once known Blood Mist village.

After turning in his object, he went straight home and immediately took a shower and went to bed. Only to remember the flickering image of the small girl, or in his opinion.

Sakura POV.

I was leaping as fast as my body would allow, tearing holes in my white gown. Oh kami how I wanted to rip this disgusting thing off, but unfortunately I couldn't or I would be nude. Woop-dee-doo. Finally reaching my destination of a barren wasteland of sand and rocks, I scanned the cliff side for a suitable spot. I knew after this incident, I would need a cave like place, or a hole, anything really, to hide evidence and place new belongings. I spotted a large boulder in the rigged cliff face, perfect enough for a cave. Stepping a few feet back, I ran toward the boulder with my fist pumped with chakra and smashed the boulder to crumbles. It was hard enough to make an entrance, but not enough to completely diminish the cliff side to a complete utter mess. Entering and emptying the cave like structure of any large boulders, I took note of the diameter of the cave. It was more than large enough to hold more than just clothes. Maybe it could fit a table? I shook my head and quickly got rid of the useless thought. Making a last final note, I left the cave and and headed toward Sunagakure. There I was planning to get some new clothes. Something durable atleast. Afrter that, straight to Konohagakure. Note to self: make an excuse for not studying for medical exam from Tsunade. Yup, everything from here on out was going to get a whole lot of ugly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura POV

As I entered Sunagakure: the village hidden in the sand, I began to replay the moments I experienced two days prior. I shuddered in mere disgust, not with only them, but also with myself. How could I let myself become so comfortable in Konoha? Why didn't I flee when I had the chance? But that chance was the night before the graduation ceremony from the academy. And I desperately hoped, that somehow, my demons from the past would not chase me this once. Sure it was nice while it lasted, if you exclude the fact that I restrained myself of any elemental usage at all. Then yes, it was a blast. Ah who am I kidding. Myself? Never.

Normal POV.

Sakura silently crept the dusty roads of the night and jumping from roof top to roof top. Her eyes scanned the area for a market that was open at this hour. Surely she knew there had to be because shinobi need equipment and necessities 24 hours. Finally spotting a small hut where another shinobi was buying something, Sakura leaped of the high pillar/home and gracefully landed on her toes behind the shop. When the shop keeper was looking, Sakura snatched a black cloth of some attire and a silver cloth she made out as a cloak. Leaping once more, she accelerated her speed and in no more than 5 minutes she escaped Suna.

Sakura kept skidding on her toes as any shinobi does to reduce turbulence. When arriving to her new cave, she proceeded to dress herself in her new attire which surprisingly turned out to be a short, black, nylon/spandex, one shoulder dress that reached 2 inches below her knees. 'This is new' she thought. And quickly put her cloack on and headed off to Konohagakure.

It took Sakura only a one day journey instead of a two day journey for she would accelerate her speed each mile as if she was hunted down, which could be likely in her position. Finally arriving the gates of Konoha, she noticed one of the two guards Genma, sound asleep. Sakura sweat dropped and proceeded to her home.

Opening the door, the same realization that would strike her every time she walked through-'It may look like a home with a loving family, but it is only myself renting with two other Anbus and the landlord woman.' Sakura lovingly smirked to herself remembering that the landlord was a woman who happened to be young, beautiful, and amazing an alcoholic. Amazing.

**Authors Pointers to Help Understand**

**1) In the story I described the cave to be in a cliff face, so the cave is in the Wind Country.**

**2) If you did not notice that in the beginning of the story Sakura has short hair, so I'm pointing out that Sakura is 13 years old. I may not point this fact out later, but this is at least 2 months after Naruto left to go train for 2 years.**

**3) Any question message me or review ****J**** I love reviews!**


End file.
